


Louis, Harry, and the... Teapot?

by PxnicAtTheMuke



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1d, Genie Harry, Genie Lamp, Harry in head scarfs, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Not A Teapot!, Liam - Freeform, Liam Niall and Zayn have no manners, M/M, Niall buys Louis lube, Not for sure, Shocked Liam, Shocked Louis, Shocked Niall, Shocked Zayn, Welcome Home Present, an almost kiss, harry - Freeform, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, i'm done i think, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, oh!, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxnicAtTheMuke/pseuds/PxnicAtTheMuke
Summary: Louis wins a lamp at an auction.
orrrrr
"Dude what's with the tea pot?" Niall asked walking into Louis' house."It's not a 'tea pot' Niall," Louis said rolling his eyes before setting the lamp down on the mantle.





	

"Dude what's with the tea pot?" Niall asked walking into Louis' house.

"It's not a 'tea pot' Niall," Louis said rolling his eyes before setting the lamp down on the mantle.

"What is it then?" Liam said walking in followed by Zayn. Louis rolled his eyes because really his friends have no manners. They didn't even kno-

"Wait a second. How did you get in? I swear I locked that door!"

"You should really change your 'secret' key hiding place," Niall muttered while stuffing his mouth full of crisps.

"I really need to teach you guys some manners," Louis said shaking his fondly.

"Now back to the tea pot thingy," Zayn said ignoring the look Louis shot it "what is it for?"

"It's _not_ a fucking tea pot," Louis grumbled "its a lamp!"

"Whatever you say mate," Niall said before going back into Louis' kitchen.

"Still don't know what it's for," Liam pointed out.

"It's not 'for' anything," Louis said.

"Seems kinda useless, doesn't it Li?" Zayn asked picking the lamp up.

"Put it down!" Louis shrieked, snatching it from Zayn "do you _know_ how much I paid for this?!"

"Looks like it came from a yard sale to me bro."

"It did not! I bought this from an auction thank you. Cost me two hundred pounds," Louis said carefully sitting the lamp back down.

"Two hundred what?! Did you just say two hundred pounds?!" Liam exclaimed.

"Yes I did. Now can you guys please leave? I'd like some peace and quiet please."

"Sure can do," Niall snickered "won't be quiet for long though." Niall handed Louis a small bag.

"What's this?"

"A welcoming home present you could say," he said before rushing out, followed by Liam and Zayn.

Louis poured the bags contents on a table and blushed when he saw what was in it. A bottle of cherry flavoured lube.

"Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

　

#_#

　

Louis picked up his dust cloth and started wiping down his furniture. He had been gone for almost two months, so he had his work cut out for himself.

He picked up the lamp he had won at an auction, and started rubbing it down. Then something weird happened. His lamp started glowing!

"What the fu- SHIT!" he exclaimed dropping the lamp as some curly haired dude popped up in front of him.

"Oops," the brown haired boy said, looking down at the broken shards of glass on the ground.

"Um... hi?" Louis said before mentally scolding himself "who are you?"

"Hello! I'm Harry E. Styles! I'm a genie an-"

"You're a what?" Louis said cutting him off.

"A genie?" Harry said tilting his head.

"You're kidding me right? This has to be a dream or something," Louis muttered.

"Well it's not! 'Coz I'm really here," Harry said beaming at Louis. Louis' heart thudded in his chest.

"B-but how? Genie's aren't real. They can't be," Louis said shaking his head.

"Well we are!"

"I can see that," Louis said chuckling.

"Well you have three wishes. But there are some rules," Harry said before conjuring up a piece of paper.

"Number One- No wishing someone undead.

Number Two- Can't wish for unlimited wishes

Number Three- I can't make someone fall in love with you."

"That all?" Louis asked.

"Yep," Harry said nodding his head, causing his dark green head scarf to slip down. Louis reached up and pushed it back in place, staring into Harry's green eyes, slowly getting lost.

"So what's your first wish?" Harry asked, talking slower than he was earlier.

"I-I don't have one," Louis said, slowly leaning closer. And closer. And closer. Until they were just centimeters aparts. Then they were interupted by a cough that sounded too much like a laugh. They jumped back.

"Wanna introduce us?" Liam asked trying to hide his smile.

"Oh uh. Guys this is Harry, he's a- a- a genie," Louis whispered the last part.

"You're kidding, right?" Zayn asked while Niall and Liam were shocked into silence.

"No he's not," Harry spoke up. He stepped forward to shake everyone's hand.

"I knew you'd need that lube," Niall said snickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you see any mistake. Any comments are welcomed really. Love you my little teapot friends!


End file.
